Rage Against The Computer
by beszt95
Summary: Rigby discovers a computer game but gets very angry at it... Please read and review! First story and I can't write a summary for this if my life depended on it so give it a chance please ;)


**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. I was reading some fanfics earlier and really wanted to try to write my own, so I thought about it for 5 minutes and got writing. It took over 3 hours to write, but that's because distractions and thinking of what to say as I wrote. I hope it's good!**

It was an average day at the park. Having no work left for the day, Mordecai left to Cheezers to get some grilled cheeses for the duo, while Rigby stayed at the house, playing video games. There really was no point in him going anyway, he didn't drive and they had been there enough times to know what they'd want. When he got back with the grilled cheeses, he expected to see Rigby sitting on the couch, playing on the console, but he wasn't there.

"Rigby?" Mordecai called out, closing the door. He got no reply.

"Rigby?!" he called out, louder this time.

"I'm upstairs!" Rigby replied. Mordecai walked up the stairs, wondering what Rigby could be doing up there. He was surprised to see him sitting in the computer room, focused on the monitor.

"Dude, I thought you were playing video games," Mordecai told his friend as he walked over to the table to set the bag down and get a glimpse of the screen.

"I am," he informed Mordecai, who became confused. All he saw was some sort of grid with a white background and a bunch of different colored circles, varying in size. Some even had text in them. What kind of game is this?

"I've never seen a game like that," Mordecai said. "What's it called?"

"Agario. It's really fun. I saw a video about it on YouTube and decided to give it a try," replied Rigby.

"What do you do to win it?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, you don't really win, you eat other people to grow and become the biggest person in the map. You can get on the leaderboard if you're good, but that doesn't last forever. You can still weaken by hitting these deadly green spiky balls which make you explode! Once you're dead, you gotta start over," explained Rigby. Mordecai was now interested.

"Can I try?" Mordecai asked him.

"When I die," replied Rigby.

"If you're as bad at this as you are other games, I shouldn't have to wait long," Mordecai replied, chuckling.

"STOP TALKIIING!" Rigby shouted, causing him to lose focus and get killed.

"Aw, what! You distracted me and I died!" Rigby exclaimed, throwing his arms up and spinning the chair to face the blue jay. Mordecai just laughed.

"Alright, my turn now," Mordecai said.

"Grr… fine," Rigby replied, growling. He wanted to start eating his grilled cheese anyway.

After reading the instructions on the death screen about how to play, Mordecai hit the play as guest button without bothering to change the name Rigby had put in. Ironically, the name Rigby had put in was "Pro". Needless to say, Mordecai did much better than Rigby had, causing Rigby to get a little jealous.

"Man, how are you doing so good?" Rigby questioned as he took a bite out of his grilled cheese, looking at how big Mordecai's cell had already become.

"I dunno," Mordecai replied honestly. "I'm just eating the smaller people."

"So was I, and I didn't get that big!" Rigby exclaimed, a little angry.

"Maybe I'm better than you then," Mordecai joked.

"You are not! I'll prove it! Let me play!" Rigby replied, reaching to grab the mouse.

"No dude, wait 'till I die first," Mordecai replied, shoving Rigby away. Rigby just simply growled and glared at Mordecai. He picked up his sandwich and took another bite.

It had been about 10 minutes now, and Rigby was growing bored and wanted to play. He had finished his grilled cheese 5 minutes ago, so he had nothing else to do except watch Mordecai play, which was boring and made him even more jealous. Rigby was growing tired of watching him, so he decided to try to distract him so he'd die faster. He stood up and walked over to Mordecai, and began to wave his hand up and down fast in front of Mordecai's face, while saying "don't mess up!" fast. Mordecai turned from the screen and punched Rigby before turning back to the screen. Rigby groaned.

"Come on dude, you've been playing forever! Give me a turn!" Rigby exclaimed.

"No dude, just wait until I die," Mordecai calmly replied.

Another 5 minutes passed until Mordecai finally died.

"Time Alive: 15 minutes, 41 seconds! Highest Mass: 9157! Top Position: 1!" Mordecai bragged, turning to Rigby and standing up from the chair. Rigby growled.

"I'll do better," he told Mordecai. Mordecai laughed at this.

"Yeah, right. Good luck with that," Mordecai replied, still laughing. "I'm gunna go watch some TV for a bit, dude. I'll check your "progress" later," and with that, Mordecai grabbed the bag that contained his grilled cheese and left the room to go downstairs.

"I'll beat your score, Mordecai... I'll prove you wrong," Rigby mumbled to himself, now determined to beat his friend. He walked up to the computer and sat down in the chair. He grabbed the mouse and hit the play as guest button. He began to navigate the map, collecting the small mass pellets as he did so. Once he was a little bigger, he saw a smaller cell. One that had just spawned.

"Perfect," Rigby said to himself, readying himself to hit the space bar. Since the small people move fast, he had to be precise. Being Rigby though, he failed at thinking ahead to where the smaller cell would be when his split cell would reach it. He hit space and missed by a mile.

"Crap, that guy was too fast," Rigby grumbled. Right then, some other much larger cell approached him and split, eating Rigby's cells.

"What the H, he was like 100x my size!" Rigby exclaimed in frustration. He quickly hit continue then the play as guest button again. He reached about 200 mass, but then was eaten again by someone much bigger.

"I will get you back for that, I swear!" Rigby exclaimed in even more anger than last time. He then proceeded to raise the mouse off the table and smash it down hard into the table top.

Meanwhile downstairs, Mordecai heard a small slam. He didn't think much of it though. He looked at the clock, which read 6:25pm. That meant the show he was watching ended in 5 minutes, so he decided to just check how Rigby was doing when his show ended. And with that, he continued watching.

Rigby once again moved the mouse and clicked the continue button and the play as guest buttons. He started the same was as he had the last two times. Much to his surprise, he survived for more than two minutes and his mass got to the 600's. However, he then began experiencing issues.

"Heh, what an idiot, wasting himself on that green thing," Rigby commented at a cell who was filling up the virus to shoot Rigby's cell. The virus then split itself and the new one was heading straight for Rigby's cell.

"What the…" was all Rigby could get out before the virus was engulfed by his cell, blowing him into many pieces.

"Damnit, how did he do that… I didn't know you could split those green things…" Rigby said to himself as he began to move away from everyone to avoid having the whole server on his ass. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work out. He soon encountered the same guy who had killed him the second time.

"There he is, time to destroy him!" Rigby exclaimed excitedly, thinking he would somehow be able to kill the bigger cell. Rigby moved right toward the bigger cell. But, being in so many pieces and being smaller than the other cell in the first place, he was no match for the bigger cell. He split on Rigby instantly, eating all of him. To say Rigby was mad was an understatement.

"WHAT?! NOOOO! I WAS GOING TO GET REVENGE ON HIM; HOW DID HE KILL ME!" Rigby yelled, now furious. Mordecai just so happened to be walking up the stairs right then to see how he was doing.

Hearing Rigby's outburst, Mordecai already knew he wasn't doing well, but decided to go check anyway, just to rub it in. When he walked in, he saw Rigby shake the monitor then yank it back, causing all the wires connecting it to the actual computer to come out. He then lifted the monitor off the desk and threw it at the window. Being a big, bulky and heavy CRT monitor, it easily smashed through the window and crashed on the ground far below, right in front of the house. Right after releasing the monitor, Rigby felt a pair of arms hit his back and shove him down to the ground in an attempt to stop him from throwing the monitor. Rigby cried out in pain upon impact with the ground.

"DUDE, ARE YOU INSANE?!" Mordecai exclaimed, not believing what he just saw. "BENSON IS GOING TO FIRE US FOR THAT DUDE!" Mordecai then punched Rigby in the arm, causing him to groan again.

"No he won't dude, if he was going to ever fire us, he would've by now. Just think of all the other things we've done, and we're still here," Rigby replied, trying to get Mordecai to calm down while also trying to realize what he had just done in his fit of extreme rage. He tried to get up, but Mordecai continued to keep him pined to the ground.

"BUT DUDE, NOW HE HAS TO BUY A NEW MONITOR AND GET THE WINDOW REPLACED! THAT'S EXPENCIVE!" Mordecai yelled.

"Relax, we can just have Skips fix it," Rigby replied. Mordecai let Rigby up now and looked out the window at the destroyed monitor sitting on the grass in front of the house.

"FIX WHAT?! THERE'S NOTHING TO FIX! IT'S COMPLETELY RUINED!" Mordecai retorted.

"I doubt it," Rigby said coolly, walking up to what was left of the window, being careful to avoid stepping on glass shards. When he reached the window, he realized what Mordecai meant. The screen was completely broken out, the plastic cover was broken apart, there were pieces of the inside scattered around, and there was some kind of dust floating around it. He also realized how screwed they would be when Benson finds out about this.

"Oh… I see what you mean," Rigby said flatly, thinking how pissed Benson is going to be. "Dude, we're screwed when he sees this!"

"I know! What're we going to do?!" Mordecai exclaimed, panicking a little.

"I don't know, man!" Rigby replied, also beginning to panic. Suddenly he thought of an idea.

"Let's just clean up the parts and throw it away and act like nothing happened when Benson finds out," Rigby suggested.

"Alright, let's start. We've gotta finish before anyone sees it," Mordecai replied, figuring there was nothing better they could do.

They worked hard to pick up all the pieces without hurting themselves on the glass or inhaling the stuff that was in the monitor. It took a while though, because they wanted to pick it all up so no one would know its fate. Neither could sleep well that night, as they were nervous of Benson's reaction to the "missing" computer monitor and broken window. All they could do is hope Benson isn't smart enough to put two and two together and figure out the monitor was thrown out the window.

 **A/N: Well, there it is, my first fanfiction. Based off my own experiences with Agario, except I didn't throw my laptop out my window xD. Pretty long in my opinion, about 1900 words in the story not including the two authors notes. Comparing that to the Mini DBQ's I've had to do for school since 6** **th** **grade (I'm in 8** **th** **grade right now, we just finished writing our first DBQ of the year on Tuesday), this is big. The longest Mini DBQ I did was last year and it was only like 720 words, which makes this like 2 and a half times as big. Wow. So anyway I guess that's all for right now; I don't know if I'll write any more stories… but please review this, I'd love to see some feedback. Constructive Criticism only please. Peace!**

 **I DO NOT OWN REGULAR SHOW OR AGARIO OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORTS MENTIONED HERE!**


End file.
